Niña Buena
by Gumi Inu-chan
Summary: Inuyasha cansado de las negativas de kagome le da una ultima oportunidad para estar juntos...


Inuyasha estaba en el bar de barrio esperando a su niña. Eran la 8 pm y todavía no aparecía. Justo que ese era su descanso ella no aparecía. Después de 15 minutos seguía sin aparecer, tras pensarlo un rato de si buscarla o no, decidió seguir trabajando dejando el tema en las manos del destino. Se fue tras la barra y saco un trozo de papel de su bolsillo trasero donde se podía ver una caligrafía de mujer, esta era una carta de ella donde le decía lo enamorada que estaba de él desde que lo vio por primera vez y no se podía juntar con él en su cita porque sus padres, al ser ricos, le decía que no se tenía que juntar con alguien inferior a ellos.

Eso hace ya una semana que la recibió en su casa. Y el harto de sus excusas y negativas, de sus idas y vueltas, le dijo que esta relación no iba para mas si seguía dándole una última oportunidad. Que la esperaba en el bar donde trabajaba, tan solo a algunas cuadras de la parte más lujosa de Tokio, "El Bar Shikon".

Kagome se encontraba en la sala de su mansión viendo la televisión, ya había oscurecido y no sabia si acudir a la cita que tenía con Inuyasha. En su mente luchaba contra lo que debe hacer y lo que quiere hacer, lo que le decía su mente o seguir a su corazón. Recordaba en las muchas veces que no asistía a las citas con su novio ya que tenía miedo a lo que dirán los demás porque él no era de su misma clase social.

Ya con el local medio lleno y con poco trabajo decidió servirse un vaso de cerveza. Observo el reloj y vio como había pasado ya una hora y frustrado empezó a escribir en un papel que tenía cerca, expresando lo que sentía en ese momento.

En la mansión Higurashi se encontraba una joven con el rostro y la mirada llena de preocupación y miedo por como estaría Inuyasha con su ausencia. Así fue como empezó a recordar los bellos momentos que vivió con él, como la primera vez que lo vio, el beso que le robo, las tardes ocultos en su balcón viendo morir la tarde, sus visitas nocturnas y la vez que se fue a su departamento donde discutieron porque ella no se podía quedar hasta muy tarde y el cansado le decía que la esperaba el sábado a las 8 pm en el Bar Shikon aclarándole que era su última oportunidad de segur juntos.

Inuyasha termino de escribir dando como resultado una triste canción; fue a buscar al dueño para hablarle y una vez que él le dio el sí se acerco al pequeño escenario ubicado enfrente de todo. Agarro la guitarra y se sentó en la silla que ya se encontraba allí, ya instalado empezó a cantar exponiendo todos sus sentimientos en ella resaltando mas la decepción que lleva dentro. Mirando fija la puesta con la esperanza de que apareciera.

_**La noche tiene un traje de esquimal**_

_**Y tu buscando acción en la TV**_

_**Si decides verte bien pórtate mal**_

_**Y de portarte mal, avísame.**_

_**En la radio no hay canciones pa' soñar**_

_**Y la luna usa bufanda de algodón**_

_**La ciudad esta vestida pa' matar**_

_**Y yo con tanto espacio en mi colchón.**_

Kagome cansada de sentirse mal consigo misma, de que le digan lo que tiene o no que hacer, de rechazar siempre a Inuyasha. Se levanto del sillón fijándose en el reloj de pie que se encontraba allí y sorprendiéndose que ya eran las 9:15. Viendo que era muy tarde se fue corriendo al trabajo de Inuyasha.

_**Entre la quiniela del "voy o no voy"**_

_**La moral como un fantasma entra en la escena**_

_**Mañana es el velorio del día de hoy**_

_**Y ya no volverá mi niña buena.**_

_**El que dijo que la noche es pa' dormir**_

_**Jamás toco algún timbre y a correr**_

_**No sabrás de los regresos sin partir**_

_**Ni sabrás lo que te acabas de perder**_

Ya estaba perdiendo las esperanzas de que apareciera ella y con pesar siguió cantando y sin darse cuenta una solitaria lagrima rodo por su mejilla.

Kagome llego justo cuando Inuyasha se dirigía hacia el escenario y sin que nadie la notara se sentó en una mesa que se encontraba apartada de las demás donde podía ver bien todo el lugar. Apoyada en la mesa escuchaba atenta la canción sintiendo una opresión en el pecho al escucharlo cantar con tanto sentimiento ocasionando que se le escaparan unas cuantas lágrimas. Pero se sintió peor cuando diviso una lágrima resbalando por la mejilla de él.

_**Buenas noches, niña buena**_

_**Te mereces un diploma moralina**_

_**Por andar inmaculándote en la pena**_

_**Por perderte tantos besos en la esquina.**_

_**Buenas noches, niña buena**_

_**Te dejo este mensaje resentido**_

_**Por quedarte en casa cuando la verbena**_

_**Por no darle de comer a los sentidos.**_

_**Buenas noches...**_

De repente sintió una conocida mirada sobre él. Empezó a buscar la insistente mirada y se encontró con dos orbes chocolates clavados en los suyos. Al verla sintió una gran alegría que su corazón a latir más deprisa.

_**Si decides no venir lo entenderé**_

_**Apagaré las velas y el fogón**_

_**Devolveré la estrella que alquilé**_

_**Y algo inventaré pal' corazón**_

_**Condenada a ser mascota en sociedad**_

_**Cumplirás con la rutina y el esquema**_

_**Perderás ante el notario voluntad**_

_**Y tendrás tu esclavitud por ser tan buena**_

Luego vio como el levanto la cabeza y empezó a buscar algo hasta que su dorada mirada choco con la de ella sintiendo un vuelco en su corazón al ver en sus ojos ámbar que tanto amaba brillar de esperanza, ternura y sobre todo amor.

_**Buenas noches, niña buena**_

_**Te mereces un diploma moralina**_

_**Por andar inmaculándote en la pena**_

_**Por perderte tantos besos en la esquina.**_

_**Buenas noches, niña buena**_

_**Te mereces un diploma...**_

Termino de cantar y se oyó como todas las personas del lugar lo ovacionaban, pero él los ignoro bajando del escenario con la vista fija en su niña. Vio como ella se levantaba y corría hacia él.

Kagome vio como Inuyasha extendía sus brazos, ella se lanzo abrazándolo muy fuerte y sin verlo, sollozando, le dijo que la perdonara por todas las veces que lo dejo plantado y que no lo iba a volver a hacer ya que ella quería pasar toda su vida a su lado. Despacio fue levantando la vista para encontrarse con dos orbes doradas brillando de emoción.

Inuyasha se perdió en los achocolatados ojos de su niña y despacio fue acercando su cara a la de ella murmurando que también quería pasar su vida a su lado llegando a rozar sus labios con los de ella hasta unirlos en un tierno beso que se fue profundizando convirtiéndose en uno apasionado y una vez que se separaron juntaron sus frentes; con las mejillas sonrojadas, las respiraciones aceleradas y con los ojos cerrados, los dos al mismo tiempo murmuraron Te amo desbordante de amor volviéndose a unir en un tierno beso Inuyasha dijo Mi niña buena.


End file.
